


The mysterious case of the Tomczyk Twins

by Red_Disa



Category: The House in the Cerulean Sea - T. J. Klune
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, M/M, Mystery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, starsky and hutch wannabees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Disa/pseuds/Red_Disa
Summary: Linus and Arthur don their detective hats and investigate the mysterious disappearance of a pair of troublesome psychokinetic orphans.
Relationships: Linus Baker/Arthur Parnassus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The mysterious case of the Tomczyk Twins

Linus Baker was still coming to terms with the incredulous fact that he had walked out of an extremely conventional life, and into an new, mostly unpredictable one. The first few weeks back on Marsyas Island felt like a hazy dream where Arthur, Zoe and the children made a huge fuss with helping him settle back in. His attention was demanded almost every minute of every day. Partly as punishment for leaving and partly because nobody could contain their excitement. This included the only other adults on the island. Zoe had him chopping food in the kitchen every mealtime while Arthur included Linus in as many classes as possible, insisting that they missed his balanced viewpoints. The children mostly bickered over who should be most “compensated for losses” by Linus. Regardless of the chaos surrounding his return, he had to admit that he enjoyed all their enthusiasm and hospitality. He was even pleasantly surprised by the lack death threats from Talia and Lucy. He took it all as a good sign. He had never in his life felt so wanted and possibly, dare he think it, loved.

After all the excitement subsided, life slowed back down to a peaceful hum of routine and activities that Linus and become accustomed to before he had left. On the third Sunday since his return, he woke up to sunlight streaming across his bed. He jolted up straight and glanced over to the alarm clock on his nightstand. The hands pointed to 10:00. Surely, he had set the alarm the night before. He normally rose at 7 am, specifically because he enjoyed a quiet cup of coffee before the children stampeded into the kitchen. He frowned and picked up the alarm clock from the table. As he did so, a note fluttered onto his bed. He immediately recognized the flowery handwriting to be Zoe’s.

_Dear Linus. We have all decided you need a day off and some rest. I hope you enjoyed your sleep in._

_Zoe_

“Damn meddling sprite she is,” Linus muttered to himself, but he couldn’t help but smile. Although he hated to admit it, she was right. He had needed the rest. His bubble had been popped and then popped again. Life had changed drastically in a very short amount of time. He felt like he had to relearn everything he thought he knew about himself. Linus cheerfully opened the windows to let in the cool sea breeze. He leaned out and deeply inhaled the ocean air while staring dreamily at the cerulean sea as it stretched out to infinity before him. He thought of that sad faded mouse pad on his work desk and chuckled to himself.

_So, wishes do come true after all._

It was the first time since his return that he had thought of his old job at DICOMY and he continued to think of the blasted organization during his shower and as has he dressed. With his toothbrush still in his mouth he wandered over to a large box that he had left unopened on the desk. He flipped off the lid and with his free hand began to pull out its contents. Therewithin was a file for every magical youth that he had personally encountered during his career.

“Missing work already? My goodness Linus, at least finish brushing your teeth.”

Linus nearly choked with fright. He looked up to see Arthur grinning from ear to ear while leaning against the open door of the guest house. He held a steaming pot of coffee in one hand.

“Mm,” Linus mumbled, rolling his eyes. He hastily put down the files and retreated to the bathroom. He couldn’t help but wonder if sneaking up on one another was a long running joke in this place or did they only do it to him because he was an easy target.

He came back into the living area to see Arthur filling up two mugs in the small kitchenette.

“Sleep well?” He asked, holding out a mug to Linus.

“Very, although it feels like I was sabotaged.”

Arthur snorted into his cup. “Well count yourself lucky, this morning I woke up to Talia and Phee at each other’s throats. Something about a missing cactus. Perhaps I should take an evening off sometime and come sleep over here.”

Linus felt heat rising from his neck and into his ears. He tried to look away, but he knew it was too late and Arthur could see him blush.

The previous weeks had been so busy that he and Arthur had barely spent a moment alone together. Flirting had been limited to secret glances and coy smiles. Linus remembered how Arthur had looked him in the eyes on the day he left and the day he had returned and with utmost sincerity had asked him to stay, on the island, with the children and with him. Linus remembered the kiss they shared and the joy he had felt. He cautiously looked into Arthurs eyes now and saw them dance with playfulness and affection and his fears melted away.

“I suppose I could be convinced by a good bottle of red.”

_Who am I?_ He thought immediately, ready to bury his face into his hands. But Arthur laughed joyfully as if he had just said the most wonderful thing in the world.

“Well then, it’s a date.”

Before Arthur left, he reiterated that Linus should take the day off and get some rest but that they would be playing a game of pétanque on the lawn later that afternoon if he felt so inclined. He left with a wink that made Linus lightheaded. However, Linus had no plans whatsoever to take the day off. He pulled out a notebook and opened the file closest to him. It was time to set some things straight.

***

“But you have barely been back. The children will think you are leaving them again!” Zoe protested, her shoulders squared, and her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Linus sighed and shot a nervous glance at Arthur. “They won’t, besides, I will explain it properly to them.”

“Explain what?” Lucy burst through the kitchen door more dramatically then usual. “Hopefully why Theodore is allowed to collect whatever he pleases but the minute I showed interest in the art of the blade, my knives were confiscated!”

Lucy was followed closely by Chauncey, Sal and Theodore.

“Well Lucy, I can’t imagine Theodore accidentally injuring himself on a button. Don’t you think that is a bit of an unfair comparison?” Arthur said sternly but with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Where is Talia and Phee? Linus has something to talk to you all about.”

“They’re still looking for the missing cactus, personally I think it died, shrivelled up and blew away, like a tumbleweed…,” Lucy was cut off by the sound of Phee and Talia arguing loudly all the way from the front door to the kitchen.

“Any luck tracking it down girls?” Zoe asked them as they joined the rest in the kitchen.

“Not yet,” replied Phee sounding despondent.

“Helen wasn’t kidding when she said that it had a mind of its own. Why she thought we could care for a magicked cactus is beyond me,” Talia grunted as she pulled herself up onto a stool.

Linus looked over at the children fondly and felt his heart ache at the idea of leaving again so soon.

“Erm, so I will get right to the point then. I don’t want any of you to be alarmed, but I need to make a visit to the city. I am going to check on some children. Special magical children like you, who have been re-homed recently. I need to make sure that they are being cared for properly. I will only be gone for two days, three days max, I promise… Well come on now, don’t look at me like that.”

Six little faces glared at him; their eyes narrowed in unison making Linus wonder if they had begun to develop some form of telepathy. Theodor broke the silence with a squawk.

“I’m sorry you can’t come with me, not this time at least.”

Theodor’s hung his head with disappointment.

“Will you be staying in a hotel?” Chauncy’s eyes bounced excitedly on their stalks. With that the awkward silence was broken and the children launched into chitter chatter about who’s bed Calliope would sleep in and what sort of gifts they expected from Linus on his return. The eternal optimism of the children never ceased to amaze him. Even Sal shyly asked if Linus would buy him a special brand of typewriter ribbon. Linus happily allowed himself to be manipulated by the scheming hoard. 

***

Linus packed a small bag of overnight luggage and woke up especially early the following day. He wasn’t particularly keen on going back to the city at all and he hoped that he would be in and out as quick as possible. At least Zoe had offered him the car, so he wouldn’t have to worry about relying on the public transport. He dressed warm, grabbed his raincoat in anticipation of the miserable weather to come and headed out to the car at 6 am sharp. As he popped the trunk, he heard a click from the front door of the main house. He glanced up expecting to see Arthur to come see him off. What he hadn’t expected was to see him dressed in casual suit attire, duffle bag in one hand and an umbrella in another. He smiled widely at Linus as he descended the stairs.

“I thought you could use the company. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I…no…I mean yes, but Arthur what about the children? It’s the middle of the week.” Linus stumbled over his words as he watched Arthur push his luggage aside to make room for his own. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a navy-blue blazer and tawny chinos. Linus caught himself holding his breath.

“Zoe is happy to take over for the next few days and Helen will be coming around to help. Linus, you’ve made me realize that we can’t stay hiding on this island for the rest of our lives. Besides, I am curious to see how things have changed out there, in _real_ world.” He happily hopped into the passenger seat making Linus think of Lucy when he was about to embark on one of his fictional crusades. Linus took the driver’s seat and nervously glanced at Arthur beside him who was grinning playfully.

“Best of all, now we have plenty of time to discuss Kantian ethics!”

Linus groaned and back out of the driveway.

***

Four hours later Arthurs demeaner changed from “overstimulated terrier” to “distrustful cuttlefish” as he sunk deeper into the car seat. The rain was pelting down, and their surroundings were varying shades of grey.

“What a dreary place,” Arthur murmured as he stared out of the car window at the homogenous square buildings and endless lanes of traffic. A car honked loudly behind them making him jump.

“It has it’s charms, sometimes…” Linus said, failing to mask his own doubt. “Arthur, there is a satchel next to your legs, it has the file on the children we are looking for. Perhaps now is a good time familiarize yourself with the situation.”

Arthur located the file and curiously peeled opened the yellowed pages within. On the first page was stapled the photos of two children. The only way Arthur could see a difference between the two was that the girl had long brown hair and the boy had short reddish hair. Their facial features were nearly identical.

“Subjects: fraternal twins; Lisa and Timothy Sanders. Age: ten. Birthplace: unknown. Parents: unknown. Magical Affiliation: psychokinesis. Orphanage: MacCowans Children’s Home.”

Arthur spent a few more minutes flipping through the file, reading the timeline of their movement through homes and foster care. They had been first discovered abandoned on the steps of a church when they were only a few months old. Their story was not that different from Sal’s. Arthur made a clicking sound, shaking his head.

“So, then I take it we are checking up on them at MacCowans Children’s Home?”

“Actually no.” Linus’s hands clutched tightly on the steering wheel, “I issued an order to close down MacCowan’s three years ago. It had at least twenty healthy and safety violations. I had no choice, Arthur.” Linus frowned. At the time he had believed it was absolutely the right thing to do. Now he wasn’t so sure. “I was able to trace the relocation of all the children to other homes, except for these two.” He gestured to the folder on Arthurs lap.

“You clearly had good reasons for your decision Linus,” Arthur said gently. “Perhaps it is just a matter of missing paperwork. So, what is the plan then?”

“First, we will visit an ex-employee from MacCowans. She was working at the orphanage before they closed. She might have an idea about what happened to them.”

Linus pulled off the highway as Arthur unfolded a map of the city.

“The address please, Detective Baker.”


End file.
